


Do Not Disturb

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Bruising, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, body furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: The King is not available right now.





	Do Not Disturb

Gladio sighed, shaking his head before kneeling down in front of his footstool. To be fair, the bruise as his fault. He had been a bit rough, using it while wearing his newly issued boots, but he couldn't help it. It is such a beautifully crafted piece in his study. Only the finest for his library corner.

 

Too bad he'd bruised it. But, luckily, he had just the remedy.

 

Gladio took the potion and, instead of crushing it to let the magic sprinkle over without focus, Gladio popped open the top and poured it over his fingers, stroking and rubbing the salve into the skin, circling on the purple spots. He focused on adoring his footstool where ever he spotted discoloration, and then finished on its back--- a scar detail, where he put extra attention to.

 

His footstool shivered in response, but stayed perfectly still and poised, knees still and back straight.

 

Gladio ignored the subtle movement, using all of the potion into his furniture before standing up, admiring his work. "There we are."

 

Gladio sat back down on his armchair, grabbed his book, and, after slipping off his boots, rose his feet up and settled them upon his footstool. He crossed his ankles, legs going slack which applied dead weight, but he thought nothing of it, knowing he'd be held up.

 

His stool shook a little bit.

 

He glanced over his book and rocked his ankles a bit. The stool did not move again, and he shrugged, going back to reading. Must have been his imagination.

 

_Buuuuzzz Buuuzzz_

 

"Yeah?" Gladio answered, readjusting his ankles lazily. He allowed a foot to rub into the stool's side, feeling the quality of the skin under his toes. "Hnnm. No, I haven't seen 'em. Yeah…. Yeah, I'll pass along the message. Yeah… alright."

 

Gladio peered back down at his footstool while hanging up the phone, and his stool shook its head ever so slightly. Gladio would tell him later.


End file.
